


Balor

by Andie01



Category: WWE
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01
Summary: A drunk Finn Balor starts something.  Will it last?





	1. Birthday Boy

July 25 2015

 

            “Arianna,” Emily, the head bartender of the night, calls entering the office.

  “Yes dear,” I smile standing from the paperwork.  My hands float to my temples rubbing small circles.  I wasn’t aware when I agreed to be Dad’s fill in bar manager that it would give me such a headache.

  “Last call and we got one drunk that refuses to leave.  I think he’s one of yours.”

  “What do you mean one of mine?”

  “He looks like one of the dudes you’re always coming in with.”

  “Great,” I sigh making my way down the stairs and into the bar.  “Does he have an open tab?”

  “No.  He’s paid up.”

  “Dude,” Jamie screams across the bar, stalking towards the man, “time to get out.”

  “I got him,” I call making my way towards the lone figure in the corner.  “Start counting your tills.  Hey,” I state knocking my knuckles on the table.  “You with us?”

The figure raises their head.  “Aria?”

  “Fergal?  I figured you would be out with half the roster.  Did they leave you here or something?”

  “No,” he chuckles softly.  “No, they didn’ leave me.  What are ya doing here?”

  “You’re in Ariel’s.”

  “Ariel’s?”

  “Yes.”

  “Did they call ya to get me?”

  “Something like that,” I smirk.  “I’m manager for the night and they can’t get you out of here.”

  “Why?”

  “It’s closing time.”

  “It’s not that late.”

  “Yeah it is,” I smile holding out a hand to the man.  “Come on.  You can sleep it off on my couch.”

  “Nah.  Too far to walk.  I’ll call a cab.”

  “Too far to walk,” I giggle before really looking at the man.  “You’re serious.”

  “What?”

  “How can you never notice that your friend lives over your favorite bar?”

  “Wha?”

  “My apartment is two floors up,” I point at the ceiling.

  “I’ve always came up the back.”

I swallow back the chuckle at the double meaning in the phrase.

  “Come on,” I smile wrapping a hand around his and pulling him to his feet.  He stumbles slightly grabbing my shoulders for balance.

  “Come where,” he whispers against my ear.

  “To my apartment.”

  “Tat’s not what I was talking about,” he smiles before brushing his lips over mine.

My heart pounds at the small gesture and I find myself leaning forward to repeat the action.

  “You’re drunk,” I sigh shaking my head, “and I need to get you to my apartment so the girls can close up for the night.”

  “What are ya going to do once I’m there?”

I swallow hard at the implication.  “Take care of you.”

  “How ya planning on doing tat?”

  “Let’s get you upstairs and we’ll figure it out from there,” I sigh shoving him gently.

 

            “Where’s that gorgeous Irishman you disappeared with,” Emily asks as I make my way back into the office.

Soft footsteps from above answer her.

  “Why aren’t you up there?”

  “Because I must make sure you bar sluts are honest sluts,” I grin taking the money bags from the woman.

  “Hey, I am not a slut.  I’m a hoe.  Get it right woman,” she smiles.

  “Jaime calm down?”

  “Tips sucked so no.”

  “She went home?”

  “Yes.”

  “Not my problem anymore then,” I laugh.  “If you want to lock up you can head out.”

  “Deal,” she smiles wrapping me in a half hug.  “See you around?”

  “Of course,” I grin.  “This is the only place I can drink for free.  Hey Em?”

  “Yeah?”

  “Dad doesn’t hear anything about…” I trail off pointing to the ceiling.  “He’s not fond of me having overnight male guests under his roof.”

  “Now who’s the slut,” she smirks disappearing from the office.

  “Jaime,” I call after her.

 

            Entering my apartment, I find Fergal rummaging through my fridge across the short bar separating the living room and kitchen, my good whiskey opened on the kitchen table.  The man having stripped down to just a pair of black briefs, my eyes roaming down his body.  _“Get a grip, Ari.  That is basically what he wrestles in, you’ve seen him like that a million times.  Plus, he’s drunk._   “Good luck,” I call.  “I haven’t gone shopping in a while.”

  “I can tell,” he smiles straightening, a can of spray whip in his hands.

  “Should have checked the oven,” I smirk joining him in the kitchen as he sprays whip cream into his mouth.

  “Da oven?”

  “The oven,” I smile as the man moves to the oven.

  “Cupcakes?”

  “I had assumed that I wouldn’t see you until tomorrow so I made them today for you.  I was going to bring them to the Performance Center tomorrow.  But since you’re here now,” I shrug as he makes his way across the room.

  “Are these all for me?”

  “And anyone else you would like to share them with,” I state pulling myself up to sit on the counter.

  “What if I want ta share ‘em with ya?”

Reaching down I pluck the cupcake from his hand, licking the icing from the top.

  “Mmmmmmm,” he purrs.  “What else can ya use tat tongue fer?”

  “I see you found my whiskey,” I state instead.

  “It’s rude to not answer a question.”

  “It’s rude to make all these suggestive remarks to me.”

  “Why,” he smiles up at me wrapping my legs around his torso.  “Do ya not like them?”

  “I like them a bit too much,” I sigh.  “I know you’re too drunk to know what you’re saying.”

  “I know exactly wha’ I’m saying.”

  “Really?”

  “Really,” he smiles spraying whip cream on the hollow of my collarbone.

  “You missed your mouth completely,” I smirk reaching for a towel.

  “I know,” he chuckles lapping the cold cream from me with a pointed tongue.  “I’m saying tat yer beautiful and I want ya in my bed.”

  “You wouldn’t be in your bed tonight,” I murmur as way to distract myself as his lips slide across my shoulder.  “It would be my bed.”

  “Doesn’ matter.  I just want ya beneath me.”

  “Fergal,” I breathe.

  “Yeah?”

  “I really don’t think you know what you’re doing.”

  “Do ya not want this?”

  “I do,” I sigh as his mouth moves across my collarbone again.  “But I’m not going to take advantage of you.”

  “It’s not takin’ advantage when I’m askin’ for it,” he slurs.

  “Your slurring is saying you don’t know what you’re asking for.”

  “Maybe da drink is giving me the courage ta say what I really feel.”

  “Ferg…”

  “Please Aria,” he whispers bringing his mouth to mine.  “I’m just askin’ fer one night.”

  “Then stumble your ass to my bedroom while I lock up,” I breathe.

  “Yeah?”

  “Yeah,” I smile.

Checking both the locks on the doors, I pause to check my reflection in the living room mirror before moving towards the bedroom.  _“Am I really going risk my friendship for a fantasy roll in the hay?  Am I really going to take advantage of my drunk friend?”_

  “Aria,” Fergal calls.

  “Coming,” I call back.

  “Shouldn’ be yet,” he chuckles.

  “Keep making bad jokes, Drunky.  It’s just going to make me take longer.”

  “Aria, please,” he all but whines causing lust to cloud my mind.

My feet move on their own toward the bedroom.  “Please what,” I ask leaning against the doorframe.

  “Come to me.”

  “Come to you or come for you?”

  “Both,” he grins spraying whip cream down his abs.

  “Mmmmmm,” I purr.

  “Seein’ somethin’ ya like?”

I nod eyeing the cream.

  “Then come an’ get it,” he grins reclining deeper into my pillows.

  “Yes sir,” I chuckle diving for him.  My mouth crashes into his, our tongue tangle as we both try to deepen the kiss.  I search his face as we part panting.  “Still want this?”

  “Of cou’se.  Why wouldn’…”

He swallows the end of his sentence as I move down his body, my teeth scraping along his pec.

  “Ari,” he mumbles.

  “Hmmm,” I mumble as my tongue lashes over his nipple.

  “I need to be inside ya.”

  “Patience.  I haven’t had my dessert yet.”

  “I can’t wait.”

  “Sure, you can,” I chuckle lapping up the top half of the cream off his abs.

  “Ari,” he whispers as I settle between his legs.

  “Wait.”

  “Nah.  Can’t,” he pants as I move lower.

  “But I want to make your birthday good,” I pout running my lip over his briefs and along the bulge straining there.

  “Love, ya’ve already…Jesus Christ,” he moans as my tongue follows my lip.  His hand tangles into my hair.

  “You were saying,” I smirk, my fingers curling around the waistband of the briefs.

  “Nothin’.”

  “Do you know how long,” I start moving back up his body, “I’ve thought about tracing each and every one of these sexy muscles?”

I feel him chuckle as his free hand runs down my back.  My tongue coming out to slide along his skin, the sweet taste from the whip cream residue mixing with his natural saltiness.  “How long, Love?”

  “For as long as I can remember,” I murmur.  “That first day I saw you in the ring…  God, I’ve used that imagine so many lonely nights.  And that accent of yours?  It gets me so wet every time.  I have to keep such a tight control on my hormones around you.”

My small speech is met with soft snoring.  Glancing up, I find Fergal asleep.  Sighing deeply, I detangle myself from the man moving up to sit beside his head.

  “I guess it’s for the best,” I whisper, pressing a kiss to his temple.  “I just hope you don’t remember **_any_** of this in the morning.”

 

 

            I groan as I throw my gym bag beside the couch, hand running down my face.  “I need a nap.”  The late night combining with an early morning session at the Performance Center and afternoon workout to wear me down to the point where my only thought is crawling back under the blankets of my bed.

  “Yer home.”

  “Hey Ferg,” I grumble scrubbing my hands over my face.  I made the decision when I woke this morning to act like last night had never happened.  Looking up, I find the man dressed in the spare set of clothes he keeps for when he falls asleep during our movie nights.  “What are you still doing here?”

  “Ya took care of me las’ night.”

  “Yeah.  I always will,” I smile.  “Especially when you pass out drunk in one of Dad’s bars.”

  “I wasn’t tat big of a problem.”

  “No.  But you didn’t tip and pissed off my bartenders…Well one bartender.”

  “Tat doesn’t sound like me.”

  “You did a lot of things last night that were out of character last night,” I murmur pushing past him to head for my bedroom.

  “Like what?”

  “You never answered my question,” I state instead.  “Why are you still here?”

  “You took care of me so I’m taking care of you,” he whispers.

  “And how are you planning to do that?”

  “I’ve made dinner.”

  “And my kitchen isn’t in flames,” I chuckle.

  “I’m insulted.”

  “I’m sorry the truth about your lack of culinary skills hurts.”

  “I also drew ya a bath.”

  “Now you’re talking my language,” I sigh wrapping him in a hug.  “I have had a very long day after a very short night.”

  “Then get in ta tub while I finish dinner.”

  “Don’t burn down my apartment.  It’s attached to your favorite bar.”

  “Just get in ta tub.”

Entering the bathroom, I find my soaking tub full, steam rising from the water.  The scent of lavender is heavy in the room from the lit candles placed around the tub and shelving around the room.  Stripping slowly, I step in and lower myself into the water.  I let out a low moan as the hot water envelop me.

  “Everting alright?”

  “Great,” I groan allowing my muscles to relax and unknot.

  “Are ya sure,” he asks peeking around the door.

  “Fergal,” I gasp trying to cover up.  “What are you doing?”

  “You were moanin’”

  “I was feeling good.”

  “Sorry,” he murmurs disappearing.

I lean back trying to relax again.  Images from the night before invade my mind.  “Stop it,” I whisper.  “Last night was just a mistake that you avoided.  You’re lucky he fell asleep before you could have ruined your friendship.  You let your fucking hormones run rampant and you almost ruined the best thing in your life.”

Suddenly the water isn’t as relaxing as I try to force all thoughts from my mind.

 

            Dinner is silent.  Fergal seems to be at a loss of conservation.

  “That was delicious, Ferg,” I murmur.

  “Ya say tat like it is amazin’,” he smirks.

  “It is,” I grin gathering up the dirty dishes from the table.

  “I can do tat.”

  “You cooked.  I can do the dishes.”

  “So,” he clears his throat behind me as I stand at the sink.  “Are we gonna talk about las’ night?”

I tense momentarily before continuing with the dishes.  “What about last night?”

  “Ya know what I’m talking about.”

  “No, I don’t,” I chuckle.  “Why don’t you enlighten me?”

  “Last ting I rememba is ya tracing my dick with yer tongue.”

I’m silent.

  “Ari?”

  “Just forget about last night, Ferg.  It was a mistake that thankfully you stopped.”

  “I don’t want to forget it,” he whispers.  Suddenly his arms are around me, his hands stilling mine.  “I want to rememba every second of it.”

  “W…Wh…Why,” I stammer resisting the urge to lean back into the man.

  “Because for a short momen’ I had wha’ I always wanted,” he murmurs, his lips ghosting along the spine of my neck.

  “And what is that,” I ask, giving in I lean against him.

  “You,” he practically growls drying my hands.  “Do ya realize how beautiful ya are?  Do ya realize how kind and carin’ ya are?  How much ma body reacts to yer presence in a room?  How ma eyes follow ya ever’ chance tay get?”

  “Where did this come from?”

  “I’ve been holding this back fer a long-time Arianna,” he whispers taking my earlobe between his teeth.  “After last night, I can’t hold it back.”  Spinning me in his arms, he forces my face up to his.  “I love ya.”

  “I love you too, Ferg.”

  “I love ya more than as a friend, Ari.”

  “I know.”

  “I meant it.  Las’ night, I meant it wen I said I just wanted one night.  I can be satisfi’d with one night.”

  “I…I don’t think I will be.  I got lost in the lust last night but today…I want more.”

  “Yeah?”

  “Yeah,” I pull my bottom lip through my teeth, bracing myself for the emotions of him walking away.

His hands slide up either side of my neck, his thumbs stroking along my jaw as he searches my face.  “I ken handle tat if ya can,” he smiles before brushing his lips over mine.

  “I want you Fergal.”

  “Ya got me, Love.”

  “Promise?”

Instead of answering, he brings his lips back to mine.  He slowly deepens the kiss, his tongue gently slipping in to stroke along mine.  I drag my hands up his torso.  I groan at the feel of the hard muscles beneath his shirt.  I’ve felt these same muscles every time I have been close to this man throughout our friendship but now they were mine.  Mine whenever I want and right now I needed feel each and every one of them beneath my fingers.

  “Take it off,” I mumble against his lips tugging on his shirt.

  “Yes ma’am,” he grins back up slightly.  Gripping the hem of his shirt he slowly peels the shirt up and off his body.

I watch the show with greedy eyes.  “You’re beautiful,” I breathe stepping forward to trace his muscles.  Lowering my mouth to his skin, I run my tongue along his smooth skin before sinking my teeth into the top of his pec, sucking lightly.  “Mine.”

  “Yers,” he breathes bringing his lips to my neck.  They slide down to junction of my neck and shoulder, his eyes come up to meet mine.  I nod at the question there and his teeth sink into my skin lightly.  I hiss softly as he sucks.

  “Mine,” he breathes admiring the small mark.

  “Yours,” I smile bringing my mouth back to his chest tracing his muscles, slowly making my way downwards.

  “Ari,” he breathes allowing his head to loll back.

  “I never got to finish my dessert last night.”

  “Dessert,” he smiles.  “The whipped cream?”

  “Mmhmm,” I hum, working on the button of his jeans.  “Although I have to admit that I prefer the taste of you to the stuff last night.  The question is…do you taste this good everywhere,” I smirk tugging his jeans down his hips.

  “Ari, no,” he snaps yanking me to my feet, his jeans following me up.  Taking a deep breath, he starts again, “Not here, Love.  Not like this.  Not for my first time with ya.  If I have my way we’ll have plenty a time ta use every surface in this kitchen,” he smiles running his thumb along my bottom lip.  “But not the first time.”

  “I wasn’t aware you were such a romantic.  Where are you planning our first,” I ask sucking his thumb into my mouth.  He watches my mouth work through half lidded eyes as I suck the digit in and out before allowing it to leave with my mouth with a pop.  “A bed of roses?”

  “Close,” he chuckles throwing me over his shoulder.  Moving though the apartment he lowers me to the bed gently before covering my body with his.  His hands slide under my shirt to stroke along my ribs as his mouth attacks mine.  I feel him gasp as his fingertips ghost along the edge of my bare breast.  “Yer not…”

I cut him off with one more searing kiss before pressing him back slightly.  “I think I’m a little overdressed for this party.”  Ripping my shirt over my head tossing it to the side. “Much better don’t you think?”

His eyes darken as they sweep down my body.  “Yer beautiful,” he echoes my previous statement.  His hands come up pressing my breast together as places open mouth kisses across my chest, his thumbs flicking softly over the harden peaks of my nipples.  “So beautiful.”  One hand moving so his tongue can take over lavishing my nipple.

  “You are entirely too good with your mouth,” I pant.

  “I know,” he grins as his free hand slides down and beneath the waistband of my leggings.

  “You cheeky fuck…Oh sweet Jesus,” I groan as he parts my slit with one finger and immediately against my clit.

  “Is tat all from me, Love?”

I nod as the pressure increases.

  “I didn’ quite hear tat, Love.”  The finger slides down to my entrance, a second finger joining the first.

  “Yes, Fergal,” I moan.

  “Wha’ do you want, Ari.”

  “You,” I groan reaching between us and into his jeans.  I gasp at the size I find there.

  “Ya got me,” he hisses as I wrap around his hard member stroking softly.  “Gotta be more specific.”

  “You inside me now,” I pant as his fingers speed up despite the constraints of the leggings.  He teases me for a few more seconds before removing his hands slowly.

  “Take ‘em off,” he orders sliding from me to peel his jeans off.

I scurry to comply before crawling to the edge of the bed.

  “Wha…”

I take him into my mouth swiping a pointed tongue across his slit tasting the pre-cum gathered there.  Closing my lips I take as much of him down my throat that I can bringing a groan bubbling from him.  His hand comes up to tangle in my hair guiding me up and down.  “Ari,” he breathes.

  “Hmmm,” I hum and his hips buck against me.

Pulling me up his body, his mouth crashes with mine.  “Yer perfect,” he pants against my lips.

  “I know,” I smile against him.

Suddenly my knees are taken out from beneath me and my back hits the mattress.  My lower half being drug to the edge of the mattress.  “My perfection,” he sighs wrapping my legs around his waist as he inches himself into me.  We both sigh as he stills fully sheathed but soon I am grumbling at the lack of movement.

  “Ferg?”

  “Fantasy did no’ live up to reality,” he breathes moving his hips slowly, his eyes trained on the space where we connect.

  “I’ll take that as a compliment,” I whine as the slow burn of an orgasm ignites.

His hands slide up my thighs slowly and I watch goosebumps spring in their paths.  I watch one slide across my pelvis, thumb disappearing into my slit and against my clit.

  “Ferg…”

  “I got ya,” he whispers, his thumb keeping pace with his hips.  The slow burn is suddenly a full fire consuming me as my muscle clamp around him.  “Tat’s it, Love.  Come all over my cock.”

That is all the encouragement I need as I come shuddering around him.

  “Beautiful,” he sighs leaning forward to pressing his thumb to my mouth and I suck my juices from the digit.  I try to swallow back the moan of pleasure the change in brings.  A new stretching sensation.

  “How do ya taste, Love?”

  “Why don’t you find out,” I pant pulling his mouth to mine.

He moans into my mouth as tongue slithers in to probe, his hips speeding up.

I slowly slide my legs up his torso relishing the feel of him hitting deeper with each passing stroke.

  “Ari,” he starts resting his forehead on mine, his hands coming up to intertwine our fingers on either side of my head.

  “Yes,” I cry out as it feels like he hits my cervix.  Locking my legs around his back, “Right there.  Don’t stop.”

  “I can’t las’ much longa, Love.”

  “So close again, don’t stop.”

A few strokes later and I’m coming undone again, “Fuck Ferg.”

The grip on my hands tighten slightly before he follows me, his orgasm hitting him fast and hard.  “Ari,” he manages to strangle out before collapsing completely on top of me.

  “I know I said I loved you before,” I start as I my breathing starts to return to normal, “but if that’s going to be our sex life for the rest of our relationship…”

His head comes up from my chest, brows furrowed.  “Ari, what…”

  “If this is how it’s going to be for the rest of our relationship then I may have to propose,” I smile running my hands through his hair.

A grin slowly cracks his face in two.  “I’d say yes.”

  “I’ll keep that in mind.  Want to properly cuddle?  Or are you” happy half on the bed?”

  “I’m happy anywhere I’m with ya, Ari.  A proper cuddle sounds wonderful,” he grins disentangling from me.

  Pulling myself up to the pillows I wait for him to join me before slotting myself under his arm.

  “Bes’ birthday eva,” he grins pecking my lips.  “I can’t wait ‘til next year.”

  “Already planning next year,” I giggle.

  “Absolutely.”

  “I’m going have to rest up until then,” I chuckle snuggling tighter against his side.  “Happy birthday, Birthday Boy,” I press a kiss to his chest.


	2. Contentment

Nov 12 2015

 

            I sigh contently as I separate the laundry.  Not that I particular enjoy laundry just content with my life.  The past four months have been pure heaven for me, I attribute my bliss to the addition of Fergal.  The man insisting that we go on a proper date a week after his birthday.  Staying away until that night.  We have been pretty much inseparable, spending four to five nights a week together.  A routine emerges quickly.  Breakfast made by me followed by a day at the Performance Center.  We usually flip a coin to decide whose apartment to spend the evening at.  Much of the time I cooked dinner with Fergal chatting about some odd thing or the other.  I usually continued the conversation as Fergal cleaned.  The plan to watch a movie usually discarded fifteen minutes in.  I smile as I toss a pair of his basketball shorts in the wash.

  “Hey Cupcake.”

Jumping I spin to find my father leaning on the doorframe.

  “Dad.  What are you doing here?”

  “My place,” he shrugs eyeing the laundry at my feet.

  “Funny, I thought it was my place,” I smile kicking a pair of jeans over Fergal’s briefs.

  “Well it’s my building,” he states as I exit my laundry room pausing to give him a quick hug.

  “But the third floor belongs to me, remember?”

  “Where is your spare key?”

The change in subject throws me off guard for a second.  “At a friend’s place.”  _“Not a total lie.  For a time, it is stashed away at Fergal’s place.  Now it’s more likely on his keyring like his spare is on mine.”_ I smile at the Lego man topped key peeking out amongst the forest of keys on my keyring.

  “Who?”

  “Someone I met wrestling,” I state as I make my way through the kitchen.

  “Why do they have it?”

  “Well it wouldn’t do me much good in here,” I mumble searching through the fridge for lunch.  Settling on a container of grilled chicken and steamed vegetables.

  “What do you mean?”

  “What use is a spare key if I lock it and my regular key in the apartment.  Their apartment is just a few blocks away,” I continue when he doesn’t look convinced.  “I thought it would be the best option.”

  “And your kitchen table,” he motions to the new table.

  “It was old,” I shrug fighting back the blush wanting to invade my face.  “It finally gave out.”  _“During the best fucking I ever received,”_ I add mentally.

  “A little birdie told me you had a boy up here living with you.”

  “Jamie doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

  “I never…”

  “Jamie is a kiss ass,” I interrupt.  “She’s the only one of your girls that would spy on me for you.”

  “Well?”

  “Yes, I have a boyfriend if that’s what this little game of twenty questions is about.  Yes, he’s the one that has my key.  He had it months before we started dating for the exact reason I told you earlier.”

  “So, you do have a boy living here.”

  “One:  He is not a boy.  He’s a full-grown man.  And two:  We are not living together.  Not officially.  We do spend most nights together but we are not living together.”

  “How long?”

  “Four months.”

  “And you didn’t tell me or your mother about this?”

  “Mom knows,” I whisper.

  “Arianna Shae Dean…”

  “You’re still hung up on Calvin and our break-up.  No one is going live up to Calvin for you.  No one is going to be good enough for me except Calvin.”

  “So, what are you going to do when the honeymoon period is over on this relationship?  When the stuff comes up and you can’t deal.”

  “Dad, don’t,” I whisper.  His words ripping at a wound that never quite heals inside me.  I feel the old insecurities surface killing my contentment.

  “You need to hear this.”

  “I’ve heard it,” I snap.  “I’ve heard it a million times.  You handpicked baby boy for me and I broke his heart.  Your daughter is a cold-hearted bitch.  It doesn’t matter that it broke my heart too.  Get out.”

  “Don’t…”

  “You own the bottom two thirds of this building but this is mine.  I don’t want you in my space right now so take yourself to the second floor or below.  Get out of my apartment,” I bark when he doesn’t move.

  “I’m not done talking to you about this,” he states backing away.

  “You never are,” I call after him.

 

 

            “Ari,” Fergal calls entering the apartment.

I try to rein in the sobs tearing through my body to no avail.  Instead I bury my face against the back of the couch to muffle them instead.

  “Ari?  Ari, Love, what’s wrong?”

I feel the couch dip beside me.

  Love, please talk ta me,” he whispers.

I turn to face him slowly.

  “What happened,” he asks wiping the tears.

I shake my head mutely.

  “Please.”

  “Wh…What happens when…when the honeymoon phase is…is over and we have our first fight,” I hiccup.

  “Whadda mean?”

  “What happens when we fight?  What happens when I’m not enough for you anymore?  I don’t know if my heart can take it.”

  “Love,” he smiles slightly intertwining our fingers, “I don’t think I would eva be foolish enough ta eva tink ya wasn’t enough anymore.  Eva.  If we fight, we fight,” he shrugs.  “If that’s how we need ta work out our problems ten we’ll have tha bigges’ fights and ten we’ll make up jus’ as hard.”

I sniff staring at our hands between us.

  “Whadda think would happen?”

I shrug.  Disentangling one hand, he uses his fingertips under my chin to raise my eyes to his.  “What?”

  “I’ve only had one adult relationship,” I murmur.  “First time we fought he…He proved that I wasn’t enough for him.”

His brows furrow at me, “What about tha lad ya were dating wen we met?  What was his name?”

  “Calvin,” I state dropping my eyes.  “That’s the one.”

  “Ya left him didn’ ya?”

  “Yeah.”

He gathers me onto his lap settling deeper onto the couch.  “What happened?”

  “We had our first fight,” I sniffle leaning against his chest.  His hand comes up to play with the ends of my hair.  “It took us a year but it finally happened.  I don’t even remember what it was even about.  Some random little relationship bump that everyone has.  I left and came here to the bar for an hour to calm down.  When I came back he had some random girl bent over our couch.  He tried to explain himself but I wouldn’t hear it.  I’ve never told anyone that,” I whisper as the realization hits me.

  “Why not?”

  “At first it was because I thought it was my fault and I didn’t want to let Dad down.  I still don’t I guess.”

  “I don’ understand, Love.”

  “Dad is the one who set me and Calvin up.  Hell, he loved the man more than I did.  He thinks so highly of Calvin.”

  “And he doesn’ you?”

  “I don’t…I don’t even know anymore.  He just came in ranting about Calvin and I didn’t want to hear it so I threw him out.  Now I feel bad and I don’t know how to fix it.”

  “Ya should tell ‘em about Calvin.”

  “I’ll think about it.”

  “I mean it,” he mumbles after a few seconds of silence.  I lift my head to look at him.  “I want ta work through any problems we may have.  If we gotta fight ta accomplish that, so be it.  I will neva let that happen ta ya again.  We are in this togetha, Love.”

I nod leaning forward, my lips millimeters from his.  “I’m sorry I brought my insecurities from my past into our relationship,” I whisper.

  “S’alright,” he sighs brushing his lips across mine.  “I’m glad ya did.”

  “Let me make it up to you,” I smile, snaking my hands between us to work at the button and zipper of his jeans.

  “Not right now, Love,” he sighs, his hands stilling mine.

  “But…”

  “I want ta but not right now.  Ya needa different kinda intimacy,” he sighs moving me back to the couch.

  “What do you have in mind?”

  “Firs’, dinna,” he smiles, pressing a kiss to my temple.  “Ten we’ll go from t’ere.  No sex,” he corrects at the look I give him.

  “You are no fun,” I call after him.  “And I’ll put in our usual order at the Chinese place.”

  “I don’ know how many times I gotta tell you I can cook.”

 

 

            I lay snuggled up in front of Fergal on the couch as a random movie plays on the TV, a blanket draped over us.  I had changed into an oversized shirt and my favorite lace thong after dinner, leaving my legs bare in an attempt to sway my boyfriend into a more vigorous form of intimacy.  Fergal wouldn’t have it instead pulling into his arms as he lay scrolling through Netflix, tucking me against his chest.  One arm serving as my pillow as the other wraps around me loosely.  I fidget my hips for the twentieth time in the last five minutes causing my ass to graze across his sweatpants covered pelvis.  I feel his body react with each pass causing me to fidget even more.

  “Ari,” he growls.

  “What,” I ask innocently.

  “Stop movin’”

  “I’m just trying to get comfortable.”

  “No yer not,” he chuckles, his hand coming up to still my hips.  “Phone.”

Reaching out I drag my lit-up phone from the coffee table in front of us.

Mom.  _What happened between your dad and you today?_

_He wanted to harp on my relationship with Calvin and I didn’t so I told him to get out of my apartment._

_Dear God.  I’ll talk to him._

_Don’t worry about it.  I’m over it._

After a few seconds of silence, I receive another message.  _You will still be at Thanksgiving dinner?_

I stare at the message, chewing on my bottom lip.  I didn’t notice Fergal’s hand sliding up my body until it comes between mine, tapping out a message with one finger before sending it off to my mother.  _Yes._

  “You’re speaking for me now?”

  “Jus’ helping ya make tha right decision.”

Another message from my mother cuts off any response I have.  “You wanna take that one too,” I chuckle.

_Will Fergalicious be joining you?_

  “Fergalicious?”

  “I showed a picture of you in your wrestling gear to Mom and my sister and told them your name.  Amber looked me dead in the eye and said, “Damn, that’s Fergalicious.”  I guess it stuck,” I giggle.

Reaching out, he types another message.  _He said absolutely._

Sliding the phone back onto the table, I turn in his arms.  “You don’t have to go you know?”

  “Yea, I do,” he smiles down at me.  “I gav’ my word.  I neva go back on my word.”

  “You want to do the whole meet the parents’ thing?”

  “I want ya ta meet mine,” he states.  “Seems fair.”

  “What?”

  “Ya heard me,” he smiles.  “Tat’s if ya want.”

  “Will they like me,” I whisper.

  “They’ll love ya.  Because I love ya.”

  “I love you,” I echo.

  “I love ya,” he repeats his lips lowering to mine.

  “I love you.”

  “I love ya.”

  “Move in with me,” I blurt.

  “Wha?”

  “Move in with me,” I repeat softly.

  “Here?”

  “Here, your place, or somewhere totally ours.  I just want to come home to you every chance I can get.”

His eyes sweep around the room before coming back to mine.  “I like tis place.  Lots a good memories.”

  “Is that a yes?”

  “Yea,” he grins.

Hooking a hand around his neck I bring his mouth back to mine swallowing his moan as my hand drifts down his chest.

  “Ari,” he mumbles against my lips, his arm tightens around my waist and I feel just how my fidgeting affected him.

  “Ssshhhh Baby,” I shush.  “Please.  I need you.  Just let go.”

  “Yer sure?”

  “Mmmhmm,” I hum.  “Let’s celebrate.”

  “Say it again,” he murmurs.

  “I want to come home to you every chance I can get,” I smile pressing a kiss over his heart.  “I want to fall asleep in these arms every night.  I want to meet the people who brought the man I love into this world.  But first I want you to make love to me.  Ferg, Baby, please, make love to me.”

His fingers slide slowly up my legs hooking into the waistband of my thong before sliding back down.

My hand slides between us and into his sweatpants grasping him firmly.  He groans softly as I start to stroke slowly, his forehead falling to mine.  “Did ya know I was tinking about this all day,” he states, his fingers sliding along my heat.  “When I saw ya sobbin’…Tha only ting I could tink about was makin’ ya feel better withou’ bein’ a pervert.”

  “I kinda like it when you’re a pervert,” I groan grinding against his hand, whining when he removes himself from me.

  “Help me, Love,” he whispers lifting his hips.

I peel the sweatpants down his thighs.  “I can’t…”

  “Good enough,” he sighs hooking my leg around his waist and pressing up into me harshly.

  “Finally,” I groan, my eyes bore into his.

  “Miss me?”

  “Uh huh,” I pant as his hips snap against mine.  “I don’t like this new training program.”

  “I’m ‘ere now,” he pants.  The pace he sets is grueling and I use my grip on his neck to stay on the couch.

  “It seems you’ve missed me too,” I groan as he pulls my leg higher to gain deeper access.

  “Week and a half, Love.  Tat’s the longest of our relationship,” he grunts.

  “Let’s not let that happen again,” I sigh tossing my head back to ride the waves of pleasure.

  “Look at me,” he growls.  Yer so beautiful when ya come.”

I bring my face back to his.  My grip slides from his neck, down his back, and to his ass urging him deeper.  “Fuck Baby,” I moan as the first ripples of my orgasm hits me.

He grunts shortly after, his mouth falling to my shoulder littering me with open mouth kisses.  “Did ya mean it?  About ma parents?”

  “Of course, you mean it about coming to Thanksgiving?”

He nods against me.

  “I love you.”

  “I love ya more,” he murmurs against my skin, tucking the blanket tighter around us.

The contentment from earlier settles back over me.  As long as I have Fergal, I feel like no problem is too big for me to conquer.


	3. Apologize

Dec 1 2015

 

            As long as I have Fergal, I feel like no problem is too big for me to conquer,” I think maneuvering to the back staircase.  “Oh, how things can change in two weeks.”

It all started at TV tapings and a match with Dana.  A disastrous match with Dana.  The woman was very stiff, so stiff I was literally bouncing off the woman with my offense.  I had landed hard quite a few times before she tied my leg in the ropes.  I scream as something pops in my knee.  Everything after is a blur.  Being carried to the trainer’s room.  Fergal, in his ring gear, by my side.  “Go.  You have a match.  You can meet me at the hospital later,” I smile more confident than I actually feel.  “I love you,” I whisper.

  “Love ya,” he mumbles against my lips.  “I’ll be as quick as possible.”

  “Go.”

The ride to hospital is quiet before being wheeled directly into x-ray then over to MRI.  The results making my heart sink.  Torn meniscus.  Surgery is needed.  The tears are streaming down my cheeks when Fergal finds me.  His arms immediately wrapping me up.

  “And that was the last time he even touched me,” I grumble hopping one legged up the stairs.  My injury causing a physical and mental distance between us.  Fergal had taken to sleeping on the couch giving me the bed and a pile of pillows.  The whole situation making me feel smothered in loneliness.

The stair cracks beneath my foot and I sit down on the next step heavily.

  “Arianna?  Are you okay?”

Glancing up I find Fergal’s friend, Rami, with a box in his arms.

  “Fine,” I mutter.  “Where is he at?”

  “Said he had to talk to your dad.  He went in the bar.”

  “About,” I question pulling my good leg beneath me.

  “Didn’t say,” he shrugs as I pull myself up.

  “Last time he and Dad were in the same room it was tense.  I don’t even want to know what’s going on down there.  Plus, there is no way in hell I’m hopping my ass back down the stairs.”

  “Need some help?”

  “Please,” I sigh.

He shifts the box in his arms, propping it on his hip as he steps over the broken step joining me on my step.  He wraps an arm around me to support me as I hop up the steps.  “What about that broken step?”

  “I’ll call the repairman later.”

  “Shouldn’t the bar…”

  “Outside stairs are my responsibility.  Plus, it’s on the top third of the building so it’s mine anyway.  What would really be nice right about now is an elevator,” I chuckle digging my key from my pocket.

  “How are you going to get around after the surgery,” Rami asks balancing the box on his knee before taking the key from me.  Opening the door, he guides me in before following me.

  “My sister is going to bring me a week’s worth of groceries at a time.  Mom recommended a physical therapist that will come to the apartment for me.  Apartment is small enough I can get around easily,” I shrug shuffling around the living room straightening the piles of comics and boxed Lego sets.  “I just have to worry about my check-ups.  Can I get you something?  Water? Anything?”

  “I’m fine,” he smiles.  “You should get off that leg.”

  “I can’t sit around any longer.  I’m going stir crazy.”

  “I’m worried more about your physical health,” He states tucking the box in a corner.

  “I’m fi…” I start before the apartment door slams open.

Turning we find Fergal fuming there.

  “Hey man.  What’s…”

  “Shut up,” Fergal growls.

  “What…”

His glare turns to me silencing the question.  “Shouldn’ ya be off tha leg,” he questions me instead.  “Did you see tha doctor taday?”

  “Yeah,” I nod.

  “When ‘s yer surgery?”

  “He pushed it back a couple weeks.  I have had a slight fever the past few visits.  He’s hoping my body is just fighting off a mild infection.”

He runs a hand down his face.

  “I’m going to just go,” Rami states after a few tense seconds.

  “Thank you, Rami.”

  “Anytime,” he smiles.

  “Be careful of that step.”

The room is silent after Rami leaves.

  “When are ya goin’ ta tell me,” Fergal asks finally.

  “Tell you what?”

  “Still?”

  “What are you talking about?”

  “Ya know what I’m talkin’ about,” he growls.

  “If I did I wouldn’t ask.  Please.  Tell me what I did to make you so angry.”

He disappears further into the apartment.

  “Fergal,” I call.  “I can’t chase you.”

  “T’is.  T’is is wha’ I’m talkin’ about,” he growls slamming a box down on the coffee table.

Glancing down, I find the pregnancy test box.  _“Fuck”_

  “When were ya goin’ to tell me about tat?”

  “I guess when Amber told everyone.  It’s hers, Fergal.  She didn’t want Mom or Dad to know.  You seriously thought I would keep something like that from you.  I tell you everything.”

  “Do ya?”

  “What have I ever kept from you?”

  “You and Calvin.”

  “What about me and Calvin?”

  “You’re seeing him again.”

  “The hell I am.  Who the fuck put that lie in your head.”

Suddenly the anger from him made perfect sense.

  “Dad,” I growl.  “He told you I was seeing my cheating ex and you believed him.  Why?”

He drops his head.

  “No, you tell me what I did to make you ever believe that I would ever do anything like that?  You thought I was pregnant, did you believe it was his?”

His head drops even lower.

  “What did I do?”

  “Nothin’.”

  “Why then?”

  “I don’ know.”

  “Then get out.”

  “Ari…”

  “You obviously need time to think,” I interrupt, blinking back tears.  “So, go.  Think.  When you come back from the overseas tour maybe you can tell me how exactly I messed this up.”

  “I will be back,” he whispers.

  “We’ll see,” I whisper back.

 

X

 

            “What is going on,” Amber asks sliding into the apartment.

  “Where’s Mom and Dad?”

  “They stopped by the bar to talk to one of the girls,” she motions to the door she just entered through.  “They’ll be up shortly.”

  “You need to tell them, Amber.”

  “I know.  I will, soon.”

  “Tonight.  Fergal found the test.  It caused some problems between us.”

  “Ari, I…”

  “It’s a combination of things.  It’s not just you.”

  “I’m still sorry.”

  “We’ll be fine,” I sigh, lowering myself gingerly into our recliner.  “Just hurts right now.  I’ll…”

  “Arianna,” my mother smiles as she enters with my father.  “How are you feeling?”

  “Like I tore out my knee.”

  “You’re going to need surgery.”

  “Have a fever I can’t seem to shake.  I have a checkup in a couple days, if I still have it he’s putting me on antibiotics.  Then surgery.”

  “So, what is this little meeting about then,” Dad asks.

  “You.”

  “Me?”

  “And your lies.”

  “Ari, what are you talking about,” Amber questions.

  “What did you talk to Fergal about this afternoon, Dad?”

He stares back at me silently.

  “Ken, what is going on,” Mom turns to her husband.

  “Are you too ashamed to say it in front of me?  I would be too.”

  “He is not good enough for you,” Dad growls.

  “So, you tell him that I’m screwing my cheating ex?”

  “Ken,” Mom gasps.  “You didn’t.”

  “Did you know that she was pregnant,” he snaps, his eyes sweeping over to the woman.  “That’s why that Irish bastard came to talk to me.  He asked me for permission to marry her.  When I said no, he told me he just wanted to do the right thing.”

  “Ari?”

My eyes swing to Amber before meeting Mom’s.  “I’m not.”

  “Now who is lying,” Dad smirk.

  “She’s not,” Amber states.  “I am.  There was a misunderstanding with Fergal.”

  “Amber Lynn,” Dad barks.

  “Don’t you fucking change the subject.  You told Fergal that I was seeing Calvin.  Why would you do that?  Why do you want to hurt me like…”

  “You want to talk about hurt?  How about watching your daughter…daughters,” he corrects turning his gaze to my sister, “throw their lives away.  One gave up school to abuse her body for a living.”

  “You didn’t waste any time jumping on my popularity for your own gain.  I mean once I got a fanbase you wasted no time renovating the bar, plastering my picture everywhere you look and renaming it Ariel’s.  The fact that I abuse my body didn’t mean anything then,” I snarl.

  “And you,” he turns to Amber.

  “Stop trying to change the damn subject,” I snap slamming hand on the coffee table.

  “Watch your language,” Dad growls.

  “Or what?  You’ve taken everything from me, Dad.  What more can you take from me?”

His eyes sweep around the living room before landing back on me.

  “Oh, I see.”

  “Everyone just needs to calm down and think before anything else is said,” Mom states trying to soothe the situation.

  “No, he wants me out.  I’ll get out…for now.  I’ll stay at Amber’s through my surgery and recovery.  Afterwards I’ll decide if I want this place anymore.”

  “This is will always be your home, Arianna,” Mom whispers.

  “And it will always be his property.  Something for him to hold over my head.”

  “Arianna…”

  “I’ll be out by the end of the week,” I sigh, pulling myself gently to my feet.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to start packing.”

  “Arianna…”

  “Don’t waste your breath.  Let her have her fit.  Come on.”

  “Ari,” Amber calls following me.

  “What?”

  “What are you going to do?”

  “I told you.  We’re moving in together.”

  “Yeah, just one problem with that plan.  I still live with them.  I’m still working on saving up.”

  “I got you.  Your big sis is great at saving her money.  Just give me a number.  Until then come help me pack.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “Are you sure you don’t want me to call Fergal?”

  “No,” I sigh, shaking my head.  Glancing at my sister, “I’m doing it for him.  He needs to concentrate on his championship match.”

  “He’s been calling you all morning.”

  “I’ll send him a text when I get out.”

  “You need to call him.  Maybe he just needs to hear your voice.”

  “Maybe you need to tell your baby daddy that you’re pregnant now that you’ve told our parents.”

  “I can’t,” she mutters.

  “Why is that,” I smirk trying to readjust in the bed.

  “I don’t exactly know who he is.”

  “Ummmm…what?”

  “He was a one-night stand.  Didn’t exactly get his name and number.”

  “Huh,” I huff, leaning back against the pillow.  “I thought I would be the one picking up randos and disappointing our parents.  You’re such an over-reacher,” I smirk.

  “Well you disappoint Dad in your own ways,” she grins.  “Besides once you locked down that gorgeous Irishman, I thought the randos were up for grabs.”

  “Well, I’m sure you’re going to have to share again soon,” I sigh.

  “You really think Fergal is going to leave?”

  “I obviously did something for him to believe Dad’s lie without a second thought.”

  “You don’t know…”

  “He came into the apartment furious.  He never asked me if it was true.  Obviously it was in his mind.  I lost his trust somehow.  Without trust, there’s no relationship.  He’ll come to that realization soon if he hasn’t already.”

  “Ms. Dean?”

Glancing up I find a large display of roses with a pair of legs beneath.

  “Yes, talking flowers?”

A head pokes from around from behind.

  “Where would you like these?”

  “Umm…Anywhere, I guess,” I state bewildered.  Looking over at the six white roses from my mother on my bedside table before turning to my sister.  “Who?”

  “On it,” she states heading for the giant bouquet of roses.  Plucking the card from the center, she reads silently for a few seconds before handing it over.  “I’ve got to run back to the apartment for some things.  You need anything?”

  “No.”

  “Your phone is on the table there if you need to call,” she calls disappearing around the door.

Flipping the card in my hand.

_Love,_

_Please consider talking to me.  That is all I need from you.  Please._

_Love Fergalicious_

Smiling softly, I pull my phone to me.  _Come home safe and we can talk.  Promise.  Love you._

Some of the tightness leaves my chest as I stare at the roses across the room.  _“He always has to go big.”_

 

 

X

 

 

            “Ari?  Love,” his voice breaks through the fog of pain medicine.

  “Ferg,” I mumble trying to force my eyes open.

  “Love?”

  “It’s the pain pills.  It takes her a minute to wake up from them.”

Finally, I get my eyes open to find Fergal kneeling beside the couch.  “Hey,” I smile.  “What time is it?”

  “Three a.m.,” Amber groans heading for the bedroom.

  “I just got home, he mumbles, falling to his ass to look up at me.  “I missed ya.”

  “I missed you.  Did you win?”

He drags the title from his bag by the coffee table, holding it between us.

  “Knew you would.”

  “I’m sorry, Ari.  I’m an arse.”

  “Okay, we’re just going to jump right into this.”

  “Didn’ wanna giv’ ya a chance to change yer mind abou’ talkin’ ta me.”

  “Fine.  Let’s do this.  What did I do to damage your trust?”

  “Nothin’.”

  “Something did.  Otherwise, you would never…”

  “Ya got hurt.”

  “What?”

  “Ya got hurt an’ I couldn’ fix it.  I fel’ useless.  So, I put space ‘tween us.  It didn’ seem ta botha ya.”

  “It did.  I felt so alone.  I didn’t want to seem whiney about it.”

  “I found that tes’ and I waited for ya to say something.  Tought ya wanted ta surprise me or somethin’.  I wanted ta surprise ya too.  Bought a ring.  Asked yer da for permission.  Ten he said…wha’ he said.  I was too shocked ta think straight.  I knew betta than to believe…”

  “Yes, you should.”

  “I can’t apologize enough.”

  “No, you can’t.”

  “Nothin’ I kin say will fix tings.”

  “Try.”

  “I know ya would neva do anyting like he said.  I was too angry ta think straight that day but I’ve ‘ad some time ta think.”

  “And?”

  “I’ve neva been so stupid in my life.  I promise ta not do tat to ya again.”

  “All I’m asking for is for you to talk to me.  Even if you’re angry.  Even if you don’t want to see my face…”

  “Tat will neva happen.”

  “Just please talk to me.  Tell me what is going on in that handsome head of yours.”

  “Promise.”

  “You’re forgiven.”

A smile spreads across his face.  “Can I?”

  “Please,” I nod.

His lips press to mine gently.  “I’m so sorry, Love,” he whispers against my lips.

  “Already forgiven.”

  “No sex on my couch,” Amber calls.

  “Technically it’s my couch,” I call back giggling.  “And we already have.”

  “That was quick.”

  “Not tonight, ya pregnant arse,” Fergal chuckles.  “I’m takin’ ya sister back home.”

  “About that,” I sigh.  “You might want to get comfortable here.”


End file.
